1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a fiber optically lighted sign display, and particularly to a fiber optically lighted food dispenser valve handle assembly employing fiber optic lighting to provide end point illumination and back flood lighting to the outer surface of a handle grip of the dispenser valve handle assembly.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
Food dispenser valve handle assemblies of the type having an elongate handle body connected with grip handle at one end of the handle body and connected to a valve, such as a draft beer tap valve at an opposite end of the handle body opposite the one end are well known.
The handle grips generally have brand names, logos or both on their outer surface that indicate the affiliation of the product being dispensed by actuation of the valve handle assembly. However, since known handle grips are not illuminated, their visibility and thus suitability as advertising media is substantially reduced relative to back lit advertising signs, fiber optic signs and the like.